


Target Acquired

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Lust, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Jensen finds a target.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today's word Unremarkable.
> 
> Jensen is younger than Jared, but at no point do I give him an age.

Jensen stretched and sighed. The neighborhood was unremarkable and boring, well, mostly boring. Cookie cutter houses filled with cookie cutter families.

A mother, a father, 2-4 children. Oldest child raising hell, youngest being a saint, the middle child long forgotten. Guess where he fell? Big Brother is out partying. Little Sister doing ballet. Him stuck at home watching the comings and goings or other neighbors. Meaning his life was boring.

Only today, well today is a little different. Today they have a new neighbor.

The man is tall, built like a Greek God, no ring on his finger, only enough junk for one... and he kept eyeing him while he, oh so innocently, deep-throated a Popsicle.

Jensen was sure that he could talk their neighbor into giving him the attention he wanted and needed. To hell with school boys, Jensen is going for the young DILF look; and yeah, they would fuck as often as his parents can be distracted. Maybe he would talk mom into hiring the man as a tutor... or a babysitter. He would be as good or bad as the man wanted him to be.

Begin 'Operation Get Fucked Hard.' He hoped that his dick was as big as big as the rest of the package.

~Fin~


End file.
